lay_exofandomcom-20200215-history
Lose Control (EP)
|alt cover= |artist = Lay |type = ep |released = October 28, 2016 |recorded start = 2016 (Zhang Yixing Studio, China) |recorded end = |genre = Mandopop |length = 24:00 |label = S.M. Entertainment |producer = Zhang Yixing |single 1 = what U need? |single 1 link = What U Need? |single 1 released = October 7, 2016 |single 2 = Lose Control |single 2 link = Lose Control (song) |single 2 released = October 28, 2016 |previous = |previous link = |next = Winter Special Gift |next link = }} Lose Control is the solo debut extended play by Chinese singer and actor Lay (Zhang Yixing), a member of the South Korean boy group EXO. It was released on October 28, 2016 at 1AM (KST) both in South Korea and China by S.M. Entertainment and distributed by KT Music. The EP features six tracks in total, including the two singles "what U need?" and "Lose Control". The EP was a commercial success peaking at number 1 on the Gaon Album Chart and 7th of Best-Selling Albums of 2016 and broke seven out of eight Guinness World Records on the YinYueTai China Weekly Charts. Background and release On September 21, 2016 it was announced that Lay would release his first solo album in October.(단독) 엑소 첫 솔로 출격…레이, 中 솔로데뷔 The single "what U need?" was released on October 7 as Lay's birthday gift for his fans.레이, 중국 솔로 앨범 수록 곡 생일에 맞춰 선공개 The song reached number one on the Alibaba real time music chart in China. The single and the music video appeared at the top of music charts in China, Hong Kong, Japan, Malaysia, Thailand, UK, Turkey, Canada and the United States.엑소 레이, 中 가수 중 최고 성적 '해외차트 올킬' On October 21 it was revealed that Lay would release his first mini-album Lose Control on October 28 in South Korea and China and that the album consists of 6 Chinese tracks. The single "what U need?" was included in this mini-album. Lay was a producer, and personally in charge of the composition, arrangement and writing the lyrics of all the songs.Release Date And Details Of EXO Member Lay’s First Mini Album Revealed(Vyrl) EXO : #엑소 #레이, 첫 미니앨범 ‘LOSE CONTROL’ 10월 28일 오전 1시 한중 동시 공개 중국어 곡 6트랙으로 구성 On October 25, 2016 S.M. Entertainment released a teaser for the music video of "Lose Control". "Lose Control" has officially been released on October 28 through online and regular stores. Single The first single of the album, "what U need?" marks Lay as the first member of EXO to debut as solits. The second single from the album, "Lose Control" was promoted as the title track from the album. The song "Lose Control" stayed as #1 on Billboard's China V Chart for 6 weeks in a row. "what U need?" hit the #4 spot on the China V Chart as well as in Billboard's World Digital Songs. Lose Control Topped "Alibaba Top 100 Weekly Songs" for 14 weeks in a row, it also ranked #1 on YinYueTai’s TOP 100 Songs of 2016. Promotion Press conference Lay held a press conference for the mini-album at Shanghai Town & Country Community in China at 4PM on October 27.(Vyrl) EXO_EN : #LAY to drop his 1st solo album ‘#LOSECONTROL’ and #MV Oct 28, 1AM (KST) Live performance Lay performed "what U need?" for the first time on October 9 at the 2016 Asia Song Festival in Busan, South Korea.EXO 레이 '솔로로 멋지게'KPOP NEWS - (Video) EXO′s Lay Surprises Fans with ′what U need?′ on Birthday Lay made his debut performance on the music program The Show on November 15.(단독) 엑소 레이, 솔로로 韓음악방송 활동…'루즈컨트롤' 첫선 Commercial performance Lose Control broke the record in South Korea for the most sales by a solo artist, with pre-orders surpassing 200,000 copies before the release of a physical album. The amount of orders caused a lack of readily available supplies and not all pre-orders were able to be met on the first day. The physical album sales exceeded 50,000 copies a day after its release, breaking records for solo artists in Korea.(브레이크뉴스) 엑소 레이, ‘LOSE CONTROL’로 국내 선주문량 20만장 이어 中 차트까지 접수 He also broke the record for highest number of physical album sales for a solo artist, on the first weekend have exceeded 97,000, and had sold more than 125,000 in 7 days, the highest first-week sales by a solo artist.Lay's new album "Lose Control" sets impressive records - cpoplove Over 1,000,000 copies of the digital album has been sold on Xiami.Lose Control on Xiami The album broke seven out of eight Guinness World Records on the YinYueTai China Weekly Charts. The accompanying music video was #1 on real-time (98.54) and weekly (100.00). The album sold 260,000 physical copies in 2016.엑소, 올해 누적 음반판매량 213만장 돌파..'역대급 기록' Lose Control became the highest selling album by a solo artist in Gaon Chart's history, having sold 274,238 copies. The album is also the highest selling album by a solo artist in Hanteo charts with 247,660 copies sold. On January 23, 2017, it was revealed that the album sold over 250,000 copies on Hanteo since its release. Track listing Awards References Category:Albums